Stranded
by EricaBbyx22
Summary: Nick has a miserable life so he goes on a cruise to forgets his problems. What happens when him and Miley get stuck on a island together? Niley NickxMiley LEGAL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmmm...new story )  
Niley of course!  
Tell me if you like it.  
WARNING: this chapter has no fluff.  
Everything in this chapter is important to why Nick acts the way he does later on in the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**___________________________  
**

**Nick's POV:**

High School is supposed to be fun. It's where you get your first love, you find your real friends, you find out who you really are and you figure out what you want career wise. I can honestly tell you that I've not had any of thoose. I wasn't your typical nerd who got picked on by the football players, I was the find of nerd that no one knew who I was. I was invisable. I sat by myself at lunch and I've never really had friends. I assume it was because my high school was all about cliques. I didn't fit in to any of them. I didn't play any sports so I didn't fit in with the jocks, I wasn't a genious so I didn't fit in with the nerds (not that I wasn't smart, I am it's just I don't focus on only school and talk about math in my free time). I also didn't fit in with the skaters, emos, preppy guys or druggies. Freshman year wasn't so bad, probably because my older sister Taylor went to school with me. But I didn't see her much considering she was a senior and 9th grade classes where on one side of the school and 12th grade classes were on the opposite. At least she let me sit with her and her friends at lunch. But now is when things are going to change. I graduated high school last week and now it is time for summer. After summer ends I am going to Boston University. A good 2,000 miles away from this hell hole. You know how I said that I haven't found what I want to do with my life career wise? Do you want to know what my job is? It's being te referree in my parents fights. I remember the first time my parent fought in front of me I was only thirteen....

**FLASHBACK.**

_I was sitting at the dining room table eating my dinner. I took another bite of my cheeseburger my dad brought me from McDonald's. I heard yelling coming from the kitchen._

_"You never do anything right!" My mom's dangerously loud voice echoed.  
"Yeah? Well enlighten me on what I did wrong!" My dad screamed back.  
"You get Nick fast food for dinner! Do you know how much oils and fats are in that garbage?! It's going to clog his arteries!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Yeah, you know it's bad when your parents fight over food. But that isn't the stupidest thing they have fought over these past years. They have argued over watch to watch on tv, why my mom bought sprite over pepsi, and even because my dad's socks didn't match. Their arguments and screaming matches have gotten worse after Taylor left for college. I can't imagine how their lives are going to be without me. I guess you can consider me the person who ends the fights. I always try to change the subject so the bickering ends. When one person yells the other one has to yell louder to overpower them. I've wondered if their both so worried about who yells louder, are they even listening to what the other person is saying? It didn't surprise me when they announced that they were getting a divorce yesterday. They both seem seem happy about it. I don't understand why I'm so broken up about it; if it's what he wants and it's what she wants then why is there so much pain? That's why I decided to go on a cruise this summer to get away from all of this madness. I've been going strong for five years now. Time for a break.

_____________________________________________

**A/N: the basic plot for this is that Nick and Miley get stuck on a island together.  
xD REVIEW PLEASEEEE!  
:] :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV:**  
Today was a good day. It was the last day I have to work until college starts but that will only be a night time part job because I need to focus on school work in college. I always slacked off in high school, that was because high school is free you don't need to pay to get in. College is thousands of dollars, might as well get the use out of it. I don't even understand why we learned half of the shit they taught us. I mean seriously, when are we going to use history? NEVER. Yeah you always go up to someone and start a conversation with "Did you know Columbus came to America in 1492?!" haha, NO. I'm so worried about if people are going to like me in college. To get away from all of the stress me and my best friend Emily are going on a cruise. It's also sort of like our last time to really bond before we go our separate ways in the fall. I'm going to UCLA and she is going to Brown. Wow, we couldn't find schools farther away could we? And that was sarcasm... I'm going to miss Emily we've been best friends since we were three.

It was about 7 at night and I was waiting for Emily to hurry up and get to my house. We were going out for dinner with Emily's boyfriend Mitchel, and my boyfriend Justin. I heard a knock at my door and I ran to it, opening it up to see Emily waiting in my door way. "Hey Miley!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugging me tightly.  
"Hey girl!" I said as I hugged her back then pulled away grabbing her hand and leading her up to my bedroom. "Are you going to help me pick out what I'm going to wear?"  
"Of Course!" we ran directly into my walk in closet and went through my options on what to wear.

______________________________________________________________

**With Nick.  
Nick's POV:**

"Why won't you come out tonight?" My older sister Taylor whined.  
"Uh..as fun as it sounds to go to dinner with you and your friends...I'm busy" I lied.  
"PRETTY PLEASE! Demi has the biggest crush on you!"  
"She does?" I blushed and looked down. I've never really had girls who liked me. Well..I'm assuming that is because I don't socialize with any girls..or anyone.  
"Yes! Now please come?!" I'm really starting to hate her voice.  
"Fine." I sighed giving up.  
"yay yay yay yay yay! Now go get dressed appropriately!"  
With that, I ran into my room picking out nice clothes and got dressed.

**A hour later...**

Things were going pretty awkward at dinner. Demi was pretty experienced with guys. She put her hand on my knee and it traveled north up my thigh as the night progressed. She wasn't being subtle about anything, if you know what I'm saying... Then her hand went a higher. Okay...that was all I could handle. "Uhh..excuse me. I've got to go to the bathroom!" I quickly walked to the front of the restaurant in hunt of a bathroom. I could hide there from Demi until dinner was over. I asked a waiter passing by where they were and he said the bathrooms are being cleaned and no one can use them for another 25 minutes...how unprofessional is that? I was a few tables away where everyone else was sitting. Everyone's eyes where on me. I just focused my eyes on the ground avoiding Demi's eyes to connect with mine. I obviously was not paying attention to where I was walking because I fell on the ground. I looked up to see I collided with a tall brunette girl.  
"Watch where your going!" The girl snapped at me.  
"Um..sorry" I got up and so did she. Then I saw Demi running towards us and she pushed the girl.  
"Excuse me! But you ran into him!" Demi yelled at them girl.  
"You better keeps your hands off of me!" The girl yelled back.  
"oh..whatcha gonna do about it?!" Demi pushed her again.  
"Let's just go, Miley. She isn't worth it." A blonde girl spoke to her friend the brunette one whos name is apparently Miley.  
Miley looked at me. "Keep your _animal_ in line." With that, she started to walk off. But knowing Demi this wasn't going to be the end of it. That's when Demi jumped onto Miley and started hitting her. Wow, that's classy, I thought to myself sarcastically. And that was the night I bailed Demi out of jail for assault charges.

_______________________________________________________________

**A/N: Do you guys like how niley met? xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next week **

** Nick's POV:**

As I stepped onto the cruise ship I smiled. One week of freedom. One week without fighting. One week of happiness. I made my way to my room on the cruise. It was one of those cool underwater rooms where you can actually see in the ocean. I slipped my room key in the door and threw my bags on to the bed. I looked into the mirror on the other side of my room. I checked to see if I looked okay. After that I made my way to a restaurant on the cruise. I would kill for a lobster dipped in melted butter, right now.

**With Miley.  
Miley's POV:**

"This is so cool!" I shrieked as I looked around the cruise. The cruise has swimming pools, clubs, restaurants, spas. If i could live my whole life on a cruise, I probably would. I mean, this is the life! I looked beside me to Emily and she was excited too. I grabbed my best friend's hand and ran to our room. We put our stuff away fast before heading to the spa on the other side of the ship.

"Can I help you?" A girl behind the desk in the spa asked us.

"Yes, I would like to get a back massage." I replied eagerly.

"Me too!" Emily squealed.

"Alright, I'll have someone with you in a second." The lady replied.

About five minutes later a tan guy with blond hair came out looking for his next patient.

"Miss, you can get your massage now." The receptionist looked at me and she gestured for me to go with the hot guy. I willingly went to a room with him.

"I'm Liam, and I'll be giving you your massage."

"Nawww, I'm going back in this room with you to make out." I replied sarcastically teasing him.

"We'll see about that.." He winked as he opened the door for me.

**Later that Night:**

I walked into mine and Emily's joined room excitedly. After getting my massage Liam ditched work and him and I went for a swim. Yeah, I ditched Emily..but she will get over it. We will be friends forever. She will understand for one day that I hung out with a guy that wasn't Justin. I opened the door to see an angry Emily sitting on the bed glaring at me.

"I'm sorry.." I started.

"No your not." She spat at me.

"I'm sorry that I ditched you. I just wanted to have a little fun. Liam doesn't mean anything to me." I knew she was going to be mad at me for cheating on Justin. She already knew, I could tell by the way she looked at me.

"If I didn't really mean a thing why did you do it?"

"Geez, why are you so mad?!"

"Maybe because Justin is one of my best friends and I don't want to see him hurt!"

"What part of 'he did not mean anything' dont you get?" I was getting angry as well.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"That's not true!" I said defensively.

"Sure, it's not. That's why you've cheated on him before?!" Shit..how did she know that?

"I...I...Just leave me alone!!" I don't need her to interrogate me, so I walked into the bathroom slamming the door angrily. That's when I felt it. The cruise was shaking. It felt like we where going down...I ran out of the bathroom to see Emily scared as well. We quickly ran as fast as our legs would let us. We looked overboard to see the cruise was sinking. It didn't matter that me and Emily had just gotten into a fight. All that mattered was making her safe. I would risk my life to save hers because that is how much I cared for her. That's what a best friend would do. We were practically family and I would fight to make sure we survived.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:  
This is short, but I made this within 10 minutes before heading off to bed.  
I will update "the break up" next.  
I had to add Liam in this story some where.  
I LOVE HIM.  
Liam Hemsworth and I will get married one day.  
haha, just kidding.  
That would make me sound obsessive.  
;D**

**Does anyone watch "vampire diaries?" I've tried watching it but it makes me fall asleep xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV:**  
I ran down the side of the cruise trying to find a way to get off before it sank. How would I even manage to survive though? We are in the middle of the ocean. There are probably hundreds of sharks in the water and the waves that are crashing, look fierce. I saw someone handing out life jackets to people so I grabbed one of the jackets and plunged myself into the water.

Within the next few hours I faded in and and out of conscientiousness. I learned when I was younger to never fight the current because it is no use because the water is stronger then a person can swim and that you will die faster because you will be worn out. I looked around me weakily and saw what appeared to be an island or some kind of land. I felt the waters pushing me towards the island and soon enough I felt my body crashing into the sand.

**Miley's POV:**  
Emily and I were still on the cruise. I felt the deck of the ship reaching the surface of the water. We had to get off fast or else we will sink with the ship. A cruise attendant was giving out life jackets. We hurried towards her, only to find that she only had one left. I grabbed the life jacket and forced it around me and Emily both. Emily looked scared, and I was too. But I couldn't show her weakness. I had to have hope. The deck of the cruise was now about 2 feet under water. Emily and I held on to each other as we made our way into the unknown water.

**Meanwhile With Nick Nick's POV:**  
I still felt physically exhausted, the water wore me down. It took all of my strength to move. I couldn't get up on my feet so I propped myself up on my hands and knees and made it to underneath the shade of a tree.

It must have been what seemed a few hours later when my eyes fluttered open. From the slumber I must have gained energy because I had enough power to sit myself up. I looked around at my surroundings having no idea on how I got here. This land was completely bare besides the trees and myself. From far away it seemed something was moving and it was coming towards me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the lack of updates... **


End file.
